IN THE CHIRO OF TIME
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Everything is great with our heroes around until Skeleton King find a way to get one of his creations back in time to ruined the future. Will happens next? Rated 13 and up.
1. Chapter 1

**Monkayfun is back in action to make another story. That was a good story about Raven and Beast Boy getting married and the Monkey Team to be there. Skeleton King was ruining the wedding of the century so now he's been defeated by two monkeys; Chiro and Beast Boy. In this story, all that is gonna changed the future forever. Since this is my story I'm gonna be on it. To help Chiro to get back into the superhero life. This is my story about...

* * *

**

**BACK IN THE CHIRO OF TIME**

**Chapter 1 - The end of the Monkey Team**

**Story and Written by Monkayfun2K5**

**Disclaimer: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO! owned by Disney and Ciro Neili and Teen Titans are (C) DC Comics**

**Rated 13 and up for Mild Language, Intense Action Violence andMild Sensuality. Enjoy this story.**

**It all began at Shuggazoom City, the Monkey Team were watching TV and their favorite show is the Sun Riders and they're facing with the Rockheads of Gamba and they're winning by their defeat.**

**OTTO: Auroa Six is my sweetheart. My can I go on a date with her someday.**

**SPRX: In your dreams, Heart head. Nobody will ever date with the girl who can kick butt hard. **

**( POW! ) ( WINK!)**

**SPRX: ( MONKEY NOISES SOFTLY ) **

**NOVA: SPRX! SPRX! This'll cool him up very much.**

**Nova pours a drink to snap him up and Sprx is opening reality thanks to Nova's interputation.**

**SPRX: NOVA!**

**NOVA: Serves you right for making a impression on her.**

**CHIRO: Don't be a hotheaded monkey. Try to stay cool instead being a hot monkey.**

**OTTO: No wonder why your color is so red, Sprx.**

**ALL: HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Suddenly, there's a knock behind the door and behind the door is Raven and Beast Boy, the newyweds who've been wed since on my last story. They're ancious to meet the Monkey Teamtalking their honeymoon after the wedding. Jinmay is gonna get the door.**

**JINMAY: I'LL GET IT! BEAST BOY! RAVEN! COME IN! COME IN!**

**ALL: THE NEWYWEDS!**

**BOTH: HEY, YOU GUYS! **

BEAST BOY: We're just in the neighborhood so we can drop by.

**RAVEN: You said a mouth full, darling. ( smooch )**

**JINMAY: So Beast Boy and Raven tell us about your honeymoon. What was special or something tropical?**

**RAVEN: Nothing special, really. We're just went to a very expensive hotel in town. People were nice enough to have a nice suite for me and my fiancee. **

**BEAST BOY: Cause we're the Teen Titans and we got the suite for free. Cool, huh?**

**SPRX: That's great. But we got free bananas at the Supermarket yesterday. We told everyone we don't eat bananas.**

**GIBSON: That's a ridiculous conception from the employee saying that. Obviously some certain people don't understand that.**

**CHIRO: Never mind about that. Anyway, why coming to our Super Robot, guys?**

**RAVEN: A place to spend the night.**

**BEAST BOY:Until tomorrow afternoon, we'll be getting back home.**

**OTTO: THAT'S COOL! WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN! YAHOO!**

**BOTH: ( giggles ) **

**BEAST BOY: I said that to Terra before our marrige.**

**CHIRO: You can sleep our couch by the TV set. It's no much but... It's really comfortable.**

**BOTH: Thanks, Chiro.**

**CHIRO: Don't mention it.**

**Suddenly, a robotwho's owned by the bonehead of a king's is watching them in a invisible ****so no one will be expecting that the robot be watching them like a spy camera. As the robot recording, it bring the broadcast to the Sceptor for Skeleton King to see inside the Flying Fortress. The Skeleton King is fustratingly mad about they done to him. So...**

**SKELETON KING: Those patheic heroes ruined everything I've tried to win. Now, they're chattering all the way for the good things in this day. Hmm. There's gotta be a way to destroy the Monkey Team and the Titans once and for all. But how?**

**Until one of the Formless touch the Time Portal medallion and zaps into the future but one of the dumb Formless gave him the idea to end the future as he predicted.**

**SKELETON KING: Interesting. This Time Portal Medallion will stop this from happening. Their future is done for. RETURN, MINION!**

**( ZAPS BACK )**

**SKELETON KING: Formless, I got a assignment for you. Go back in time to destroy the abandoned Super Robot before Chiro came to there.**

**( Formless nodded yes )**

**SKELETON KING: GO!**

**( ZAPS IN TIME )**

**SKELETON KING: Shuggazoom City will be mine to ruled once more. HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA!**

**Uh, oh. Skeleton King issending one of his minions to go back in time before the Monkey Team were born. Meanwhile back at the Super Robot during nighttime,everyone are went back to sleep except for Beast Boy andRaven. They were smooching at each other slowly until they're taken their clothes off including Beast's underwear and Raven taken her bra off so now they're having sex. As they're doing their pleasureBeast Boy saw something outside and it's the Flying Fortress flying by them.**

**BEAST BOY: Raven? Raven.**

**RAVEN: Yes, darling?**

**BEAST BOY: Don't look now but got ourselves some company outside.**

**RAVEN: Let's get ourselves dressed and tell the others.**

**As they're putting their clothes on, they're gonna tell the Monkey Team that the Skeleton King is coming towards to them now.**

**BEAST BOY: CHIRO! CHIRO!**

**CHIRO: (yawn ) Beast Boy? Raven? Did you guyshave any idea what time itis?**

**RAVEN: Sorryfor interrupting your sleep but Skeleton King is coming.**

**CHIRO: WHAT! HERE? NOW?**

**BOTH: Yes.**

**CHIRO: MONKEYS, MOBILIZE!**

**Everyoneare up and saw the FlyingFortress moving slowly.**

**GIBSON: This is very odd. WhySkeleton King interrupting our sleep tonight?**

**CHIRO: I don't know, Gibson.**

**ANTAURI: I have.I have a premonition within the Power Primate. My vision believes Skeleton King got some kind of Medallion to change the future. He's sending one of the Formless back in time to destroy our furture. **

**CHIRO: Oh, god, no.**

**ANTAURI: Skeleton King is gonna win this time. **

**SPRX: Not for long. We'll attack him right now.**

**Chiro change his oufit into the hero outfit and he said.**

**CHIRO: HYPERFORCE, GO! Raven and Beast Boy, wanna join the fight for old time sake?**

**BOTH: SURE!**

**Raven and Beast Boy are out of the Robot and now the Monkey Team are going to their vehicles individually to their positions.**

**NOVA: FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER, 6, GO!**

**OTTO: FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER, 5, GO!**

**GIBSON: FIST ROCKET, 4, GO!**

**SPRX: FIST ROCKET, 3, GO!**

**ANTAURI: BRAIN SCRAMBLER PILOT, 2, GO!**

**CHIRO: TORSO TANK DRIVER, 1, GO! PREPARED TO DISENGAGED!**

**The Super Robot is out of the platform and Jinmay is out of the robot and transfroms back into a robot as the Monkey Team say their team name all at once.**

**ALL: SUPER! ROBOT! MONKEY! TEAM! HYPER! FORCE! GO!**

**( ZAPS AT THEM ) ( BOOM! )**

**RAVEN: AZTHRA MENTIRON ZINTHOS!**

**( ZAPS AT THE FORTRESS ) ( ZAPS ) ( BOOM! ) **

**CHIRO: Don't worry, guys. We got your backs. FIRING FINGER MISSILES!**

**Missiles launched and then the missiles were destroyed into bits and now Jinmay is making a move on the Flying Fortress. To deterimining of blasting the thing out of the sky. ( blasting the missiles launched at the fortress ) ( BOOM! )**

**BEAST BOY: NICE ONE, JINMAY! WATCH OUT! **

**( ZAPS ) **

**JINMAY: AHH!**

**ALL: JINMAY! **

**BEAST BOY: IGOT YOU! Are you okay?**

**JINMAY: Thanks, Beast Boy. **

**RAVEN: BEAST BOY!**

**BEAST BOY: Sorry about that. **

**GIBSON: The fortress is landed on the ground smoothly. He's about to surrendering himself. **

**CHIRO: It could be a trap. Monkey Team, let's get out of the robot to find out what's heup to.**

**They all stopped the fight and now they're gonna see Skeleton King for what he's been up to. As Skeleton King gets out the fortress to tell them about the bad news.**

**NOVA:Okay, Skeleton King, we know what you did. Now, surrenderyourself or we'll keep on fighting you.**

**SKELETON KING: Not for long, my Nova. You Monkey Team will no longer exist.**

**Suddenly, he is right for once that their appearences disappearing****and Chiro is going back to normal so does Beast Boy and Raven disappearing, too.**

**BEAST BOY: What's happening?**

**ANTAURI: Apparently the formless is about to destroy the Super Robot. When it does we're gone forever. **

**CHIRO: NO! NO! MONKEY TEAM!**

**SKELETON KING: When the past conflicting your team disappears for good. Shuggazoom City will be rightfully mine to ruled. Your Titans will be gone forever as well.**

**CHIRO: Beast Boy. Raven. No.**

**RAVEN: Hold me, Beast boy.**

**BEAST BOY: I won't let anything happen to you. **

**CHIRO: NO! SKELETON KING, WHEN I GET MY MONKEY PAWS ON YOU...!**

**SKELETON KING: Too late. It's too late.**

**Suddenly at the past before the Monkey Team came and the Teen Titans, a formless creation is putting a charger to dissipating the abandoned Super Robot so there's no heroes to protect. As Chiro about to look the Super Robot, the charger is about to set off less 20 seconds. **

**CHIRO: Hmm. Whoa! What is that?**

**The bomb is about to go off in three, two, one.**

**( BOOM! ) Parts of the robot destroyed and Chiro was shocked and leaving the place quickly. He's hiding into the bushes.**

**CHIRO: What just happened here?**

**ALL: NO! **

**SKELETON KING: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! VICTORY IS MINE! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Skeleton King's plan is working really well so now the Monkey Team and the Teens Titans are no more and the future is now doomed forever. What will happens next? Find out on the second chapter to find out. This time I'll be on it and swear a bit much, too. Don't miss it. Review my story and tell me if you like it.**

**END CHAPTER 1 TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monkayfun is here again to let you know the story I'm gonna type is being in that story to help Chiro to stop Skeleton King before it's too late. Hold on to your hats as the mini series continues on...

* * *

**

**IN THE CHIRO OF TIME**

**Chapter 2 **

**THE TRAINING**

**Previously from thefirst chapter, Chiro and the Monkey Team were watching TV until Raven and Beast Boy visits from their honeymoon. Skeleton King was watching them on his own without being noticedand he's mad figuring out of a good plan. Then, one of his creations warped into the past with the Time Portal Medallion and now his plan is forming so now he's sending his formless creation to the past to destroying the future. As Raven and Beast Boy were making up, they saw Skeleton King coming towards to them and now the fight starts but with a bad endingat the past that theformless freak is activating the charger to destroy the Super Robot and it did. The Monkey Team and the Titans were disappearing without a trace. Skeleton King's plan worked and Chiro is back being normal. So what's gonna happen if there's no heroes around to protect? Let's find out now.**

**CHIRO: What was thatabout? ( gasps ) I don't understand why someone wanna destroy this statue. Hmm. Wait a minute. Something's wrong here. There's a shaped helmet on the ground.**

**He holds Antauri's helmet and about to tearing his eyes.**

**CHIRO: How someone to be so cruel? Thishelmetrepresents something important and now it's destroyed.**

**SKELETON KING: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**CHIRO:Who are you? **

**SKELETON KING: I'm in your imagiation, Chiro.**

**CHIRO: How did you know my name?**

**SKELETON KING: I'm the villain that destroys that statue around. Your future is over and Shuggazoom City is mine forever. You cannot win the battle without the Power Primate. HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**CHIRO: You a big, mean bonehead of a king. How dare you to hurt these creatures?**

**SKELETON KING: CAUSE I WANT TO! HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Chiro is putting down the helmet where the Monkey Team lives and now he walks away moping in fear that the Skeleton King is gonna be a new ruler of the planet as he's out of Shuggazoom City he's heading towards the place I live; Newport, N.J.Chiro is walking towards to my neighborhood finding someone whocan train him to become the Chosen One without the Monkey's help. **

**CHIRO:"Welcome to Newport, N.J. Population 123,098". Hmm. A perfect place to live away from that King Bonehead. Man, this stinks like monkey poo. I can't be the Chosen One without the Monkey's help. There's gotta be someone about the Power Primate.**

**And that's what I came to this story.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: MONKEY FU!**

**( FOOM! ) ( BOOM! )**

**CHIRO: WOW!**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: That's beat the hell out of the I.R.S. guy. If I'm gonna pay the taxes for this. HEY, KID!**

**AsI were aboutto back my apartment. **

**CHIRO: HEY, SIR! WAIT!**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: What the hell did you want?**

**CHIRO: That green blast. It came from you.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Yep.Been training with the Monkey Team a long time ago. Quite interesting with this power isoverpoweringevilbefore the damn future destroys forever. That's what I become a Chosen One to use this power. Before I tell you all about it. We got to introduced ourselves.**

**CHIRO: Right. I'm Chiro. What's yours? **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Name's Monkayfun2K5.**

**CHIRO: What kind of name is that?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: It's my nickname makes it suitable for myself.**

**CHIRO: Oh. Anyway, tell me about this power you got from them.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Sure. Come in.**

**Suddenly, one of theFormless creations is watching them as Skeleton King wants his to do. Skeleton King is commanding it towatch them before they done something, eventually.**

**SKELETON KING: Formless, watch them andnever leave them out of my sight. Got it?**

**( theFormless creation nodded''yes'' )**

**I showed Chiro the apartment of mine.**

**CHIRO: Whoa. Your place is awesome. **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Thanks. I lived here for 18 years ago. It's not much but it's home. Wanna watch some TV?**

**CHIRO: Okay.**

**I accidentally putting alla monster movieshow on TV.**

**WOMAN# 1: Oh, Harry, it seems there's nothing there. Wanna make up?**

**MAN# 2: Sure. **

**As they're were making out by taken their clothes off a monster and eating them both as I gasped.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Oh, god, no. **

**I turned my TV off less than a second.**

**CHIRO: Hey, man, I was watching that. **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Man, you're too young to watch this stuff. Sorry. Anyway, what you wanna know the Power Primate?**

**CHIRO: Cause the strange statue been destoyed before I came there. The helmet represents something important. Something I should do what I should do. But right now, it's too late. **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Hmm. I'll tell you what. I'm gonna help you to make everything all right. By training you the ways of the Power Primate. So you'll know who you are.**

**CHIRO: That's a reasonable offer you've given me,Monkayfun2K5. Sure, it's a deal. **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: The training starts tomorrow morning. Be prepared.**

**As morning breaks up the sky, Chiro is ready to be trained as I were wearing the same suit like Chiro's before he become the Chosen One but Chiro is wearing "I'm With Stupid" shirt for training. Now, the training starts by focusing his power by lifting heavy objects just like Star Wars, Episode 5; The Empire Strikes Back when Yoda tries to make Luke Skywalker concentrating his power.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Welcome the training program.I'm your instructor to help you to become a Chosen One. The first in training is concentration. Stand still and focusingyour energy within you. Ready?**

**CHIRO: Ready?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: And begin! **

**As me and Chiro focusing our power, Chiro got the power within so quickly as he can float into the air as I open my eyes saw something spectacular from Chiro's power. I was shocked that Chiro learned the Power Primate so quickly. Now, he's landing on the ground smoothly. So am I.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Very good, Chiro. You have learned about concentrating. NOW, ONWARD TO THE JUNKYARD!**

**CHIRO: The Junkyard? Why in Shuggazoom we're going there?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: You'll see.**

**Later at the Junkyard, me and Chiro are there in the middle to continued the training. **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: We're here.**

**CHIRO: I see alot of junkie stuff around. Haven't heard of recycling?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Very funny. Did you see those two cars?**

**CHIRO: Yes.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Lift those two and blast them into scrap.**

**CHIRO: I'll try. Stand back.**

**Chiro lifting the two cars up to the air slowly cause he's focusing his power to overcome the obstacle so now he's about to blast them but unfortunately, he's off blancing the two vehicles which it towards to us and I'm blasting those two into bits. ( ZAPS ) ( BOOM! ) We're okay for awhile.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: You okay?**

**CHIRO: Yeah. I wasn't strong enough to destroy those cars. I'm sorry.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: It's okay, Chiro. I understand. It's hard as hell to have problems like this. Believe me, I do. **

**CHIRO: What's the training really harder while training with the Monkeys?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Yes. It's much harder like acting a mean son of a bitch for powering up the Power Primate. Which is really complicating, Chiro. ( sniffs ) I thought I could be a great instructor like them. Guess I'm not.**

**CHIRO: What are you talking about? You are a great instructor like them. You teach me the ways of the Power Pirmate. And learning to control this power by feelings not agner. You can't give up. Please. **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: You're right, Chiro. I can't give up now. I must do what I must do. Thanks for cheering me up, Kid.**

**CHIRO: No problem. So let's continue our training. **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: RIGHT!**

**So now, Chiro is back on his feet to concentrate really hard and now he blasting the two vehicles into a oblivion. ( SMASH! and BOOM! ) Then, we using our moves like the Monkeys and then Chiro made his own moves like the Lightning Kick.**

**CHIRO: LIGHTNING KICK!**

**( CUT THROUGH THE CAR ) ( STATIC ) ( BOOM! )**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Hmm.**

**CHIRO: CHIRO SPEAR-O!**

**( SHOCK THE VAN AND BOOM! ) **

**( KICKS AND PUNCHIES WITH FIGHTING SHOUTS )**

**Me and Chiro keeps on fighting to finishing up the training so now as the days, weeks and months passed the training is complete so now I given him up the outfit and the communicator so he can activate his outfit and contacting anyone if they got radios around. Chiro was really happy that the training is done and I'm happy to help him.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Congratulations, Chiro, you did it. You're the Chosen One.**

**CHIRO: YEAH! I couldn't done with my favorite instructor. Thanks for everything to teach me with this power. **

**Chiro hugged me and hugged him back with a happy smile so now we're going out to celebrate the victory for training.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: This calls for a celebration. Let's go to the Shrimp Place at Shuggazoom City. My treat.**

**CHIRO: Cool.**

**As we're going to the Shrimp Place, I saw a wreckage of the Super Robot and Chiro told me about the strange statue looks like a robot in the middle of the park. **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: No. No. ( sniffs )**

**CHIRO: Hey, what's wrong?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: They allbeen destroyed. Damn it, man. Someone must've triggered the bomb to destroy the Super Robot. No wonder you don't got the powers before the training with them.**

**CHIRO: The Super Robot? That's the strange statue I was talking about.The Super Robot. And those pieces are the Monkeys inside.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: The Monkey Team. OTTO! GIBSON! NOVA! ANTAURI! AND SPRX! Who's responsiblefor this?**

**SKELETON KING: I DID!**

**( LIGHTNING STRIKES FAST! ) ( BOOM! ) **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: GET BACK!**

**( ZAPS AT HIM! ) (SKELETON KING'S SECPTOR ZAPS HIM BACK! )**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: AHH!**

**CHIRO: MONKAYFUN!**

**SKELETON KING: Chiro. You got your powers back because of him. No matter. You both will be perished forever and I will this planet. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Can Chiro andmyself to stop him before it's too late? Review this story and stay tuned for the ultimate conclusion as Chiro will try his best to stop him and he won't be alone. Don't miss it.**

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhh... Uhhh...**

**CHIRO: Hey, Fans of the Monkey Team and Teen Titans! Chiro here to help him up because he got beaten pretty bad by the Skeleton King. And I'm the only one who can stop him but bad news is I'm gonna die also. Don't worry, there's someone who can help us both. You'll find out on the final chapter of...

* * *

**

**IN THE CHIRO OF TIME**

**Chapter 3**

**THE FINAL BATTLE**

**Previously on the second chapter, Chiro was about to get to the Super Robot until it got destroyed by a deadly charger to dissipating the robot into scrap. Until now, Chiro feels really depressed because he can't be trained of the Power Primate when he's going to Newport, N.J. he found the guy who gots the Power Primate within him. He made friends with him after the training is completed. When they're going back to Shuggazoom City to celebrate until Monkayfun noticing that the Robot have been disingerated. He got crushed and Chiro now he knows about the Monkey Team and the Super Robot. Suddenly, Skeleton King arrived to kill them both. Can they stopped him? LET'S RESUME THIS STORY!**

**SKELETON KING: Poor, defendless fool. Always taken totally upperhand by my power. Now, Chiro, you will be next to go.**

**CHIRO: You took my life. My future. My friends. And my instructor. YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHING OF DESTROYING MY FUTURE, BONEHEAD!**

SKELETON KING: Boy, you do have some temper problems before. TIME TO DIE, KID!

**CHIRO: EAT THIS BY THE POWER PRIMATE! MONKEY FU!**

**( FOOM! ) ( BOOM! )**

SKELETON KING: AHH! ( THUD! )

**CHIRO: Are you that impressed from the Power Primate? Guess not. LIGHTNING KICK!**

**( KICK HARD! )**

SKELETON KING: AURGH! 

**CHIRO: Guess you underestimating this kind of power of mine, moron.**

**SKELETON KING: I still have to weild power of yours, boy.**

**( ZAPS AT HIM! )**

CHIRO: AHH!

MONKAYFUN2K5: Chiro. No.

**CHIRO: UHHH! ( THUD! ) ( groaning )**

**SKELETON KING: It's too late to change everything normal, boy. You and your pitiful instructor are now mine. HA HA HA!**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Not a chance, bad to the bone. You kick my ass before but i'll kick yours badly. MONKEY MIND SCREAM!**

**( MONKEY SCREECHING LOUDLY )**

**SKELETON KING: AHH! STOP IT! STOP IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**CHIRO: He did it. That great instructor of mine actually done it. GO GET HIM, INSTRUCTOR!**

**( MONKEY SCREECHING CONTINUES ) **

**SKELETON KING: THAT'S IT! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR PATHEIC SCREAMING, INSTRUCTOR!**

**( ZAPS AT HIM SHOCKINGLY PAINFUL! )**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**CHIRO: MONKAYFUN!**

**( THUD! )**

**SKELETON KING: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**CHIRO: Instructor, please, wake up. Please, wake up. Don't die.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: ( coughing in blood ) Chiro, I don't think I'm gonna make it. Uhh! Please, do me a favor, contact the Teen Titans to assist you to battle with him. They can help you. **

**CHIRO: The Teen Titans? I never heard of them before.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: They can. Use the Power Primate, kid. In the meantime, I'm taking a nap. Uhh. ( head thud! )**

**CHIRO: NO! SKELETON KING, YOU WILL DIE RIGHT NOW! YAA!**

**( KICKS AND PUNCHES ) ( GORILLA GROWLS )**

**SKELETON KING: YOU LOSE, CHIRO! YAAH!**

**( SHOCKINGLY PAINFUL! )**

CHIRO: AHH! 

**MONKAYFUN2K5: (voice overhead ) Chiro, use the Power Primate to contact****Teen Titans. Hurry.**

**CHIRO: THAT'S IT! ( GROWLS ) Teen Titans**

**Later at the Titans Tower, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire to hear Chiro's thoughts to them so he can contacting the Titans to need assistance to stop the Skeleton King's diaboical plan forever. Chiro have something to say to the Teen Titans while using with the Power Primate.**

**CHIRO: TITANS! I NEED YOUR HELP! THE FUTURE IS DEPENDING ON IT! SKELETON KING IS MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER! NEED YOUR HELP AT ONCE! HURRY, TITANS! THERE'S NO TIME TO LOOSE! AHH!**

**BEAST BOY: DUDE! That dude sounds exactly like me.**

**RAVEN: Obviously there's only one voice and the boy isn't funny at all.**

**BEAST BOY: HEY!**

STARFIRE: Wait. He made some kind of communication within to contact with us. To get help.

**ROBIN: Yes. All of us heard that kind of noise from his voice. Where's it coming from?**

**CYBORG: Shuggazoom City. That's where the Monkey Team lives. And according to the power readings are increasingly huge. Must be Skeleton King no doubt.**

**STARFIRE: Oh, no. That king of bones is more powerful than we thought.**

**ROBIN: Not we're around, Star. TITANS, GO!**

**The Titans are now inside the Titan Jet to get there faster than ever to get there before it's too late.Meanwhile back at Shuggazoom City, Skeleton King is almost finishing his task toruined the future. He's putting Chiro and Monkayfun2K5 on to the platform where the Super Robot were to make the ultimate weapon for ultimate destruction. Chiro can't believe this is happening if it wasn't for the bonehead of Kings himself.**

**CHIRO: LET US GO! WHEN I'M OUTTA THIS SITUATION YOU'LL BE DESTROYED INTO SMALL PARTS! YOU HEAR ME!**

**SKELETON KING: Shhh. I'm concentrating of making my ultimate weapon. Behold. The Torso Cannon Annhilator. This thing will have enough power to destroy this city. Then, the next one and then the next one. No more screw ups. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**CHIRO: The Titans will stop you. YOU'LL SEE!**

**SKELETON KING: OOOHH! I'M SO SCARE!**

**ALL: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!**

SKELETON KING: THE TEEN TITANS!

**ROBIN: Sorry to stop your experiment but wewanna to have fun.**

**SKELETON KING: Really? FORMLESS, ATTACK!**

**ROBIN: TITANS, GO!**

**All of them charging at each other so now Monkayfun2K5 and Chiro can't get themselves free from their imprisoning straps but Monkayfun2K5 got some power left so he can get themselves free and now he cut the straps. Both of them are free. As the Formless keeps on fighting, Beast Boy is getting much closer to Raven when a Formless is right behind her.**

**BEAST BOY: RAVEN, LOOK OUT! **

**He pushed her off and the Formless grabs Beast Boy but Raven using her powers to vanquished the Formless Freak. **

**RAVEN: AZTHRA****MENTRION ZINTHOS!**

**( ZAPS! )**

**RAVEN: I GOT YOU, BEAST BOY! All you right? Speak to me. Please, speak to me.**

**Raven grab Beast Boy but he didn't breath at all so she's using her C.P.R. to save his life. And then without warning Beast Boy coughs and he's alive thanks to her C.P.R move. **

**BEAST BOY: Raven, I though you didn't care about me. **

**RAVEN: ( giggiles ) Who said I wasn't? Come here, sexy.**

**Both are smothering their mouths off and for the first time Chiro watch them both kissing at each other he's about to remember what happen between those two. **

**STARFIRE: WATCH OUT!**

**( ZAPS AT THOSE FREAKS! )**

**SKELETON KING: They're ruining my ultimate plans. Desperate times means desperate measures. **

**CYBORG: Eat laser, freak!**

**( ZAPS! )**

**CYBORG: BOYA! Those freaks are gone to the devil's realm. WE WON!**

**SKELETON KING: IT'S OVER, YOU FOOLS! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**He grab his secptor and using his power to grab the heroes and then they all standing still like bunches of statues. Now, it's too late to save them all in one piece. **

**SKELETON KING: YOUR FUTURE IS OVER!**

**BOTH: NOT A CHANCE!**

SKELETON KING: Huh?

**CHIRO: Let's do this.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Let's. **

**BOTH: DOUBLE MONKEY ATTACK! **

**( ZAPS! )**

SKELETON KING: NO! NO!

**Then, their Power Primates are fixing the Super Robot very good so does fixing the Monkey Team back into normal teammates in seconds. The Titans were free from King bonehead's magic and saw them finishing up fixing things around. Now, all of them are invalnerable to his evil rage. Now, Skeleton King is now terrified from the heroes.**

**GIBSON: What just happened here?**

**SPRX: Seems to us, that bonehead is ruining our lives.**

**NOVA: Not anymore.**

**ANTAURI: Gladly to get back from our different reality.**

**OTTO: LET'S MAKE HIM INTO SCRAP IRON!**

**BOTH: HYPERFORCE, GO!**

**OTTO: WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!**

**NOVA: LADY TOMAHARK!**

**GIBBON: SPIN SHOCKER!**

**ANTAURI: MONKEY MOVES!**

**BOTH: LIGHTNING KICK!**

**( KICKS AND PUNCHES AND FISTS! )**

**STARFIRE: Should me give them a hand, friends?**

**ALL: LET'S DO IT!**

( ZAPS!)

**ROBIN: HYAH!**

**( POW! )**

**BEAST BOY: Time to beexperencing with a kangaroo syndrome.**

**( WHIPPED! )**

**SKELETON KING: AHH! UHH! ( THUD! )**

**MONKAYFUN2K5:Now, it's over, boneass freak. Surrender orwe'll continuing our fight.**

**SKELETON KING: You my won, fools.I will return someday and when I do you all be finished forever.**

**( ZAPS ON HIS BUTT AGAIN! )**

**SKELETON KING: AHH!**

**ALL: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Later on, the future is back thanks to Monkayfun's help. Now, it's over for now. BeastBoyand Raven are still married and Jinmay is back also. Shuggazoom City is saved again once more and the world has been protected. Chiro is really happy.**

**GIBSON: That was unconventionally weirdfor our reality back to this reality. How is so logically normal to be back?**

**CHIRO: Monkayfun trained me from you guys. That's why hefix things up so now reality is back.**

**ROBIN: To normal and everything in it. Glad you to be back as a leader like me.**

**NOVA: I got another question. Where inShuggazoom is Monkayfun2K5?We should congratulating him for helping us.**

**SPRX: I saw him. He's getting his stuff about to leave this place. Proabablygoing someplace else.**

**Later, outside.**

**OTTO: WAIT! WAIT! Where did you think you're going? **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Someplace around. I'm not going back to Newport to stay. I'm moving somewhere around the planet where Ican stay in peace.**

**CHIRO: How about here? Is not much but it's home. Just like you said before.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Yeah, Isaid that. Thanks for the offer but no thanks. Chiro, Monkey Team and the Teen Titans. You guys were awesome to help mearound. I will never forget this day for fighting evil. If you guys ever wanna see me again. I'll see and hear aroundanywheres. **

**JINMAY: When we see you again?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Yep. I LOVE YOU ALL! BYE!**

**ALL: BYE!**

**ANTAURI: TheChosen One always protecting the loved ones. In this planet or inthe universe. This future is saved thanks to us and him. Skeleton King is valnerable to our advantage buthe won't bedefeat until the end. **

**CHIRO: Thanks.**

**Monkafun2K5 disappeared into thin air until he'll come back to see them again. Skeleton King's plan foiled but he'll nver messes with the SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!and the TEEN TITANS!

* * *

CHIRO: What a great story. Me, the monkey team and the Titans areback to reality thanks to Monkayfun2K5.**

MONKAYFUN2K5: Did someone mentioned about me?

CHIRO: MONKAYFUN!

( both hugged )

CHIRO: I thought you were a goner.

MONKAYFUN2K5: Nah. My powers are back we won the battle, Chiro. Like you said it was a great story so now you guys reviewed this story.Then, I'll come back to make more until then...

BOTH: HYPERFORCE, GO!

THE END!


End file.
